


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you stand this temperature?"<br/>In which England complains, America has ADD and they end up falling asleep in the author's attempt to make a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Dear God, Is it always this hot?”

America gave his complaining boyfriend a grin, jumping into the pool and almost soaking England. His answer came when he emerged, shaking the water out of his eyes. “Duh! It’s Texas, Dude! Whaddid ya expect?”

England rolled his eyes, scowling, “Yes, but it’s winter. You lot are supposed to be freezing your arses off.”

America’s face suddenly turned grim, and he pulled himself out of the sparking water. He walked over to where England was sitting under an umbrella and leaned in close, so that their noses were almost touching.

“England,” he said darkly. “That word has literally no meaning. Shut up and enjoy the sun.”

Then he burst out laughing.

England, slightly amused by the whole ordeal, chuckled slightly. “Oh, what am I to do with you?” he sighed, and pulled the still laughing America down to the lounge chair next to him. America’s laughter died down and he yawned, snuggling close to the suddenly sleepy Brit.

“America, why does the heat always make me so tired?” He asked, looking down to where said naïve idiot’s nose was pressed to his collarbone.

But he was already asleep.

England smiled to himself. “I suppose I’m not the only one.”

He pressed a kiss to the wheaty blond hair and closed his eyes in content, slipping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god.  
> hope you have diabetes now, this is so sappy./


End file.
